Sexología con sabiduría II
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Continuación de sexología con sabiduría.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Bueno, cumpliendo con la segunda parte espero sea de su agrado, quisiera decirle más palabras, pero por el momento no estoy tan bien para hacerlo. Dios nos bendiga.

Candy, había sido invitada por su gran amigo Michael a una exposición de arte, era importante que ella estuviera allí, como escritora profesional debía seguir los pasos de su cliente, quien deseaba lanzar al mercado su autobiografía. Su hermoso nene lo dejó al cuidado de su amiga Luisa, la cual tenía enormes deseos de ser madre por lo que servir de niñera para ella era parte de su entrenamiento como futura madre.

Candy, lucía un hermoso vestido largo, sin manga, color rojo, escotado de espalda y pecho, con abertura en su pierna izquierda, lucía sensual y elegante a la vez. Sandalias altas doradas a juego con sus aretes del mismo tono. Definitivamente, Candy, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha de 30 años de edad con una personalidad única:

─── Oh, Michael, que feliz me siento, verte aquí lleno de entusiasmo ─había dicho la rubia saludándole con un beso en cada mejilla, era la tierra del amor: Paris, así que se comportaba conforme a las costumbres de aquella región. Su principal función motivar a su artista que deseaba reponerse del abandono amoroso que sufrió hace tan sólo dos semanas, no era nada fácil reponerse de una ruptura amorosa; Candy lo sabía perfectamente, por ello tenía la suficiente moral y comprensión para aconsejar en estos casos tan deprimente en lo que piensas en tener al ser amado a tu lado, sin importar que emita palabra alguna, con el simple hecho de saber que está bien: eres feliz, por tanto le sugirió que reviviera su pasado, que hiciera un recorrido por todas aquellas situaciones que tuvo que pasar para convertirse hoy en día en uno de los artistas plásticos más prestigiosos del mundo, así que tomándole la palabra anunció a los medios sociales que daría detalle de su vida privada, sin escatimar detalle alguno, asunto que puso en jaque a sus amantes, quienes no dudaron en hacerle llamadas secretas para evitar que sus matrimonios se vieran afectados por los romances fortuitos que habían vivido desenfrenadamente.

─ Mi musa, mi salvadora, yo… ¡qué hermosa eres! Yo, estoy más feliz de tenerte aquí, hoy, te haré entrega de mi más preciado tesoro, sólo tú, lo tendrás.

─ Me alagas ─ ella expresó sonrojada.

Caminaron hasta el despacho, allí, él le hizo tomar asiento y mientras le explicaba la importancia del objeto que le entregaría, buscaba en su segunda gaveta del escritorio para sacar un pequeño diario empastado de cuero negro con la identificación de su nombre en letras doradas.

Candy, leyó: ─ Michael, ¿es tu diario?

─ Es más que un diario, es mi vi…, ─ El tocar de la puerta les interrumpió ─ ¿quién es? ─ preguntó él.

─ Tu socio ─ esa voz a Candy, le resultó familiar, extraña, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera como nunca antes.

─ Candy, he pedido a un amigo y socio que participe en la escritura de mi biografía, espero no te moleste, es el mejor editor.

─ Para nada me causará molestia por el contrario, me hará feliz tener un mentor, nunca se deja de aprender.

─ ¡Qué feliz me haces, linda! ─dijo acariciándole amorosamente la mejilla derecha, a la vez, que le daba un suave apretón.

Al entrar el hombre, ella sintió aquella fragancia que le recordó a la persona, que le robó su corazón hace más de siete años, ese hombre que la llevó a conocer las estrellas, que le bajó la luna y sin explicación alguna se fue de su vida dejándole un recuerdo que nadie, ni nada podría arrebatárselo, al voltear no lo podía creer.

Sus ojos hablaron por sí, solos. La ira se apoderó de ella:

¡Maldito, maldito, sucio, te odio maldito! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de abandonarme, sin darme explicación? Le preguntaba a medida que lo golpeaba con el diario, le daba cachetadas y patadas hasta cansarse. Eso era lo que Candy hubiera querido hacer; por el contrario al escuchar su nombre, le extendió su mano con amabilidad acompañado de una sonrisa forzada, la pelirroja que le acompañaba, ayudó a romper el hielo:

─ Así, que tu eres Candy.

─ Sí, soy yo.

─ Vaya sorpresa, Albert. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿No lo crees? ─manifestó la pelirroja.

─ Si, Catrina, el mundo es pequeño ─Albert se acercó a Candy─ qué sorpresa rencontrarnos, son siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Candy, le habría gustado replicarle: en realidad son 2548 días con 15 horas, 3 minutos y 7 segundos, ja, ja, ja, pero, ¿quién los cuenta?

─ Profesor, Bert, perdón quise decir: profesor Ardlay, creo que estamos destinados a encontrarnos, debo preguntar: ¿continúa con las clases de sexología?

─ No, no he impartido más clases, te presento a mi prometida ─ Candy, tragó en seco, quería que la tierra se la comiera.

¿Es en serio, me presenta así; como si nada? ¿Presenta a su ex amante a su prometida? ¿Qué sucede en la actualidad? ¿Es que todo es tan libertino? Se preguntaba Candy, ante la frescura de Albert y su prometida, quien consideró que en definitiva no tenían fuego en las venas. Ahora, no le cabía duda que él sólo sintió por ella: placer, y ella se lo dio en bandeja de plata.

─ Candy, entre nosotros no existen secretos, nuestra relación se basa en la verdad, tú fuiste una mujer importante en su vida. Espero que podamos ser amigas y más ahora que trabajaremos en conjunto de modo profesional ─le habló con serenidad, Catrina.

Michael, intervino:

─ Mis tesoros, ash, para mí, esto sí, ha sido una sorpresa, nunca imaginé que ustedes, vaya, fueron: ¿pareja?

─ Sí, pero como han dicho, ha sido cosa del pasado, una simple aventura, que ambos disfrutamos, ¿cierto?

Albert, contestó, afirmando: ─ Claro, disfrutamos en el pasado.

─ Ahora, él está próximo a casarse, y aquí estamos como los adultos que somos. Trabajaremos en pro de tu beneficio y no debes temer por las amenazas que has recibido; tu tesoro, lo cuidaré con mi vida. Albert, Catrina, me iré, tengo un hijo maravilloso, esperando por mí, si no ja, ja, ja, sino le leo su historia favorita de los tres mosqueteros, simplemente no se duerme.

─ Vaya, ¿tienes un hijo? ─preguntó con curiosidad, Catrina.

─ Sí ─ respondió, Candy con una sonrisa, que trataba de disimular sus verdaderas emociones.

─ ¡Qué lindo ser, madre! ¿Qué edad tiene?

─ Casi siete años. Nos vemos─. La respuesta dejó a todos en jaque.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

En el departamento de Albert:

─ ¿Whisky doble?

─ Triple, por favor.

─ Mejor te lo serviré: cuádruple, lo necesitas. Escúchame bien, tu vida no ha sido fácil, has pasado por miles de situaciones emocionales totalmente difíciles; cualquiera se hubiera derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no quiero que te ilusiones en falso. No fuiste el primero en su vida, tampoco sabemos si fuiste el último. Quizás… no sé… pudo tener otro romance a la par, todo es posible. Sé que eres impaciente; así que yo, personalmente corroboraré, la posibilidad de tu paternidad.

─ Gracias, Catrina.

Ella se aproximó a él y antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente, le dijo: ─ Sabes, que te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Descansa, mañana tienes múltiples actividades importantes y necesitas verte bien, ¿de acuerdo?

─De acuerdo, lo haré.

─ Bien, me ducharé para dormir. Nos vemos.

Candy, después de irse de aquel lugar, tomó un taxi, luego otro y otro, que la llevaron a distintos lugares. En el quinto taxi, definitivo, le pidió estacionarse antes de ir hasta su casa:

─ Señora, este lugar es solitario.

─ ¡Haga el favor de callarse! NECESITO DESAHOGARME: ¡WILLIAM ALBERT ARDLAY, ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ─decía abriendo los brazos, sin dejar caer su bolso de mano─ ¿ME OÍSTE? NO PRETENDAS TÚ, JA, JA, JA QUE TE VOY A TRATAR COMO SI NADA, ¿CREES, QUÉ SOY UNA CUALQUIERA, CON LA QUE PASASTE UN FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA? JA, JA, JA NI CREAS QUE TE VAS A IR ILESO, ¡NO! Y COMO DIJO, LUISA, ─expresaba Candy entre lágrimas sintiéndose derrotada─ me dejaste en 4, 3, 2,1 ¡desaparecido en acción! No creas que esa desaparición será pasada por alto, te haré la vida miserable como tú me la hiciste a mí ─advertía empuñando las manos, a la vez, que se enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda. El chofer al verla tan nostálgica se acercó a ella, preguntándole con cierto temor:

─ Disculpe, señorita, pero el parquímetro está corriendo. ─La intervención del taxista le hizo caer en cuenta, que su niño la esperaba.

─Gracias, lléveme, por favor a la séptima avenida del Blue River.

Candy, al llegar a casa, encontró que todas la luces estaban apagadas; de seguro se acostaron temprano, consideró ella, eran apenas las 9:30 de la noche, encendió una de las luces y buscó en uno de los cajones de su estancia personal (que tenía apartada para dedicarse a escribir): 20 dólares para cancelar el taxi, se había quedado sin dinero al gastar más de lo previsto en los vehículos, que la transportaban de un lugar a otro.

─ Tenga, señor, gracias por ser tan considerado.

─Siempre, estaré a su entera disposición, tenga mi tarjeta, no dude en llamarme.

─Seguro. ─Asintió, Candy, despidiéndole con amabilidad.

Candy, entró nuevamente a la casa, se descalzó y con sumo cuidado entre abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño, allí estaba: Luisa con la boca abierta y Clark con unos improvisados tapones de papel en los oídos. La imagen le pareció enternecedoramente graciosa, pero al mismo tiempo molesto, pobre de su hijo, tener que soportar los ronquidos de su amiga, en definitiva si desea tener un hijo primero debe tratar su sistema respiratorio, antes que su reproductor. Se inclinó hacia él y se lo llevó a su habitación. Se terminó de desvestir para ducharse y dormir junto a su amado, él se volteó hacia ella para abrazarla, acto que la hizo sentir fresca y relajada.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy después de hacer el desayuno y despedir a su hijo, quien salió temprano a casa de un amiguito para jugar, fue a la habitación que ocupaba su mejor amiga.

─ ¡Levántate, floja! ─habló, lanzándole un almohadazo. ─ ¿En serio, quieres ser madre? Me pregunto, ¿quién cuidaba a quién?

─Eres una fastidiosa, evidentemente, ¡Yo! Cuidé a tu hijo. Déjame en paz, quiero seguir durmiendo ─pidió, Luisa, perezosamente.

─ ¿Y… dónde está, él? ─inquirió, Candy, haciendo una mueca de poco convencimiento.

─Pues, a… mi…─ Luisa, trataba de responder palpando la cama para sentir al niño ─ ¡Derecha! Oh, rayos, estaba aquí.

─ ¡Cielos, Luisa, nunca cambias! Son las nueve de la mañana y mi pobre cachorro, se tuvo que tapar los oídos, dados a tus ronquidos, digo esto con toda firmeza: ¡vete al otorrino!

─ ¿Por qué me tratas así de mal? No te he hecho nada malo, simplemente he buscado la forma de estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, por lo menos no te he abandonado en 4, 3, 2, 1 fuera.

─ ¿Me vuelves a recordar a ese disoluto?

─ En un inicio sólo respirabas por él…

─Lo vi otra vez ─lanzó, Candy, sin previa anestesia, dándole la espalda a su amiga, quien quedó boqui abierta.

─ ¿Viste a quién? O sea, ¿cómo? ¿A quién te refieres, cuando dices que viste a quién? ¿Al antiguo jardinero, a tu ex editor, quien fue un completo patán o a esa persona, que te dejó una semilla germinando en tu vientre plano y atractivamente tonificado? ─ preguntó su amiga buscando las palabras y el tono de voz adecuado.

A Candy, le habría gustado que fueran las opciones anteriores, porque eso le haría creer que era una mujer estable, fuerte, que supera las depresiones, pero, por el contrario bastó sólo verlo para confirmar que sus sentimientos hacia él, sí, cambió, cambió en aumento, lo ama más que nunca, así que cabizbaja contestó:

─ Él que dejó, la semilla germinando en mi vientre.

─Oh, Candy, comprendo tu ira, lo siento… no te desanimes… ya lo viste y te diste cuenta de que es un viejo, desgarbado, con dientes amarrillos a punto de caérseles, recordemos que él, es… no sé… ¿20 años mayor que tú? Ya hasta barriga debe tener, ja, ja, ja. El verte de seguro le hizo sentir estúpido, imbécil, ya puedes buscar otra opción, hombre del pasado, ¡superado! ─con una sonrisa trató de animar, Luisa, resultándole fallida.

─No, Luisa, para nada compagina con la descripción dada por tu parte, por el contrario está más varonil y seguro de sí mismo que nunca. Es once años mayor que yo, por lo que tiene 41 años, y sabes perfectamente que a esa edad, los hombres son más interesantes que nunca y más él, que ni siquiera aparenta su edad, se ve joven. Lucía un traje de corte italiano color azul eléctrico, sin corbata, ¡oh, por Dios, le hacía ver más viril que nunca! Su presencia te hace estremecer de sólo tenerlo a pocos metros de distancia. Una sonrisa perfecta, que cualquier ortodoncista u odontólogo, le gustaría tener de publicidad para el cuidado correcto de los dientes y muelas.

─ Entonces, está mejor que antes ─dijo, Luisa, a la vez, preocupada y suspirando risueñamente.

─Sin pensar… le dije que quedé embarazada de él… o por lo menos se lo di a entender suspicazmente.

─ ¡Vaya, amiga! Sacaste el White, que llevas dentro─ expresó su amiga con gestos faciales graciosos, la cual se levantó de la cama para agarrar la jarra y servirse un poco de agua en un vaso ─ Y, ¿qué dijo, la versión actual de Houdini? Lo digo, porque en pleno siglo 21 y, ni siquiera aparece en las redes sociales. En sí: no existe.

─Nada, se quedó al lado de su prometida.

La información recibida por parte de Candy, hizo que Luisa en un reflejo inesperado escupiera el agua, tosió para recuperar el aliento: ─ ¡Infeliz! ¿Por qué le dijiste que era padre? Ahora, creerá que te domina como antes, te hará su marioneta.

─ ¿Cómo negarlo? Sí, es su vivo retrato.

Luisa, frunció los labios moviéndolos de un lado a otro para contestar: ─Cierto, hasta suelo creer en ocasiones, que es el profesor Ardlay, en versión diminuta; lo que me ayuda a diferenciarlos es el color de ojos. Insisto, no te sientas mal, tú te ves esplendida, ¡maravillosa! Tu belleza es inconfundible, eres la diosa Afrodita, tienes 30 años y aparentas… ¿cuántos? 20 años o menos, ninguna mujer te superaría.

─ Gracias, por animarme, con sinceridad creo que tú me superarías.

Ambas se estrecharon.

─ No creo que sea tan bella como tú, dime: ¿qué edad aparenta ella? ─indagó, Luisa.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver la edad que aparente?

─Simple, amiga, la regla de diez por más.

─ ¿La regla de diez… por más? ─repitió, Candy.

─La mujer, siempre tendrá de diez años o más sobre la edad que aparente. Eso nos hará saber que tan vieja es ja, ja, ja, la rival.

─Pues… siendo así como unos 35 años o menos.

─Ja, ja, ja lo sabía, es mayor que él. Esa relación no durará, anda, lucha por él.

─No sé, estoy confundida. Ella es muy bella.

─Podrá ser bella por fuera; de seguro sus sentimientos han de ser feos, ─le decía Luisa a Candy con muecas teatrales terroríficas, que hacían reír a la rubia─ egoísta, malévola, calculadora…

El tocar a la puerta, les hizo salirse de la conversación para asomarse al balcón con curiosidad, ¿de quién podría ser un sábado por la mañana?

Luisa, se sorprendió al ver a la mujer que tocaba a la puerta de entrada principal, la cual portaba un sombrero flor de lino verano Iglesia a tono con un bello vestido manga tres cuarto, rosa pálido, largo hasta las rodillas, que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo:

─ Candy, ¿quién será esa top model? ¡Es perfecta! El traje no le da elegancia, ella le da elegancia al traje y su cutis es de porcelana. ¿Se puede ser tan perfecto? Si no es así… tiene el mejor cirujano plástico, que se pueda pagar.

─No es una top model, es Catrina, la prometida de Albert.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por el apoyo con sus comentarios.

Rosario, vaya respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior no sé nada de sexología.

Estudié enfermería, educación, comunicación social y recientemente dramaturgia. Siempre me he preocupado por aprender, desde joven, quise escribir, pero no sabía cómo plasmar mis ideas o sigo en el proceso de aprendizaje, por ello, también tomaré clases de edición, gracias a que me atreví a escribir hace como dos años y medio logré aprobar el casting para dramaturgia; de no haberlo hecho no hubiera calificado, ahora estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, en primera siempre agradeceré a Rossana Re, por haberme impulsado y en segundo lugar a Tuty por darme consejos y su confianza, sin ellos jamás habría aprobado la prueba de admisión para estudios de edición y creación de textos teatrales; así que ahora podré montar obras de teatro y por supuesto, gracias a mi esposo, él es bueno. Gracias a todas. Dios nos bendiga.

Nota: si lees mis escritos anteriores verás el progreso antes tenía una pésima redacción, pero aún así seguí adelante y ahora, bueno seré editora y dramaturga en nombre de Dios. Aún estoy asustada por la complejidad de lo que será mi vida de ahora en adelante. Te digo algo las palabras tienen poder y sé que le cumpliré mi promesa a una fabulosa amiga se lo prometí hace dos años y sé que lo cumpliré con ayuda de Dios, ella sabe que es.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

" _ **Las almas gemelas que se complementan, permanecen siempre unidas, más allá de la ilusión y del olvido**_ **".** Enrique Barrios.

Allí estaba Catrina, más bella y más elegante que nunca.

─ ¡Oh, por Dios, ¿es Catrina?!

─Sí, ─con voz débil le respondió Candy a Luisa.

─ Es la reina de las Diosas, ¡es perfecta! Cualquier hombre vendería su alma al mismo demonio por un segundo con ella ¡Dios deseo ser como ella!

Candy con cierta rabia se giró hacia su amiga para decirle: ─Ahora, con tus declaraciones me haces sentir… mejor.

Catrina había observado hacia arriba, por lo que agitó su mano derecha para hacerle señas a Candy, haciéndose notar ante ella para que la recibiera, como siempre brindándole una gentil sonrisa, Candy le contestó:

─ Ya te abro, espera un segundo.

─ Gracias, preciosa.

Catrina, fue en dirección al lujoso automóvil para dar instrucciones a su chofer, de que se aparcara en un lugar adyacente a la casa, a esperar a que ella terminar de conversar con Candy, la ex amante de Albert; la mujer que le dio la felicidad, que él tanto buscaba. Al ver que Candy abría, se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta:

─Hola, Candy.

─Hola, Catrina.

─ ¿Puedo pasar?

─Claro, adelante.

─Gracias por tu recibimiento.

─Toma, asiento, ¿te ofrezco un té?

─ Sería genial.

Candy, fue a la cocina a los 2 minutos, regresó con una bandeja metálica que contenía dos tazas de porcelana clásica con té verde y algunas gotas de limón.

─ Es té verde ─informó, Candy, con cordialidad.

─ ¡Maravilloso, es bueno para conservar la figura! Eres muy linda, Candy. Entiendo, porque eres tan importante para William ─dijo con total sinceridad, sorbiendo de su té. Catrina se irguió en el sofá, tal cual lo hacen las representantes de la realeza.

─ Disculpe, no deseo ser descortés, pero me gustaría saber: ¿a qué debo su visita? El libro de Michael, lo empezaré a trabajar a partir del lunes y los asuntos de edición lo trataré con… Albert… su prometido, ¿a menos que le incomode nuestra relación laboral?

─ En nada me incomoda, como dije antes, tú eres una mujer admirable, William, habló muy bien de ti. Sólo que ─sorbió nuevamente de su té, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no herir ni ofender a Candy─ Candy, no tengo la capacidad de leer la mente, no soy pitonisa─ esto lo dijo con algo de jocosidad para refrescar el ambiente─ pero, no quiero ir más allá, porque no soy, la indicada para hablar de ciertos asuntos; es el propio William, que debe sentarse contigo a dialogar en cuanto a su relación pasada y actual ─Candy arqueó la ceja, repitiendo:

─ ¿Pasada y actual?

─Él ha sufrido grandes pérdidas, sería injusto que se ilusionara y volviera pasar por lo mismo, le quiero, y, verlo herido emocionalmente para mí, sería trágico. William es como… ─Catrina hizo una pausa─ es como un ser mágico, que pocas personas tienen la dicha de conocer. ─Mencionado esto Catrina, tomó una postura seria y expresó─: Hablaste: que tienes un hijo de casi 7 años, asunto que nos lleva a creer, que posiblemente sea el hijo de William, teniendo en cuenta las fechas en que ambos mantuvieron relaciones intimas. ¿Tú hijo es producto de esa relación?

Candy, quien había permanecido atenta en todo momento, respondió: ─Sí, es su hijo─ le acercó la foto en la que ambos aparecían felizmente comiendo un algodón de azúcar en un parque de diversiones.

─ ¡Es hermoso!, es el vivo retrato de William. Candy, oh, Candy, que hermoso regalo le has hecho, un hijo es maravilloso. Esta noticia le hará feliz. ─Catrina, no podía disimular su dicha, un hijo era justo lo que Albert, necesitaba para seguir adelante. Candy, debes decirme: ¿qué día se pueden ver?, para comunicarle. Ustedes necesitan hablar, aclarar su situación por el bien de ambos y sobre todo por el niño. Sabes, en la familia de Albert, tienen como tradición que su primer hijo varón lleve el nombre de William, sería esplendido que en esto le complaciera; sería una forma de mostrar afecto incondicional.

Candy, deseaba decirle con toda la rabia que la consumía: ¡¿estás loca o qué?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre, que yo le pondré su nombre, por qué habría de complacerlo, esa rata de cañería de agua sucia, me dejó ilusionada, qué hay de mi dolor?, pero, pensó en su hijo y supo que él tenía derecho a saber de sus raíces paternales, como cualquier ser humano; así que accedió a la petición de verle.

─ Bien, ¿te parece el lunes en el almuerzo?

─ No, es muy tarde, debe ser pronto, por Dios, se trata de su hijo, hoy en la noche a las siete, él no dudará en cancelar sus compromisos. Ustedes deben llegar a un acuerdo lo más pronto posible. Me iré. Gracias por tu recibimiento y cordial hospitalidad, me sentí ajusta en tu casa, se respira una atmosfera de tranquilidad. ─Se levantó, acomodándose el vestido y agarrando su bolso con delicadeza─ Ahora, sí me retiro, no puedo esperar más, debo informar de inmediato a William, acerca de su paternidad.

Candy la acompañó hasta la puerta, Catrina marcó el celular y en unos segundos ya estaba estacionado el coche frente a la casa, ambas se despidieron con un beso en cada mejilla lleno de efusividad por parte de Catrina. Candy sonreía forzosamente. El chofer se bajó y le abrió la puerta a la dama.

Candy, seguía parada en la puerta como pérdida en sus cavilaciones, la llegada de Luisa, que se había mantenido expectante en todo momento desde la parte superior de las escaleras, expresó a su amiga:

─ Si estuviéramos en un concurso de belleza, ella no sólo recibiría el premio a la mujer más hermosa del universo; sino también la banda de Miss simpatía, ¡es adorable, dulce, tierna e ingenua! ¿Será por eso que Albert, cayó redondito a sus pies?

─ ¡Cállate, Luisa! De verdad no sé si eres: ¿mi amiga o mi enemiga? ─Candy se metió a la casa.

─ Ahora, ¿qué dije? Perdón por ser tan honesta ─manifestó encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez, que la seguía.

En la oficina de Albert.

─ Señor, la señorita Catrina, desea hablar con usted.

─ Hágala pasar.

Catrina entró entusiasmada y le dio un cálido abrazo.

─ Albert, sí, sí, es tu hijo, ¡es tu clon! ─Albert, la alzó de felicidad.

Faltando poco para el encuentro.

─ Te ves hermosa, dime: ¿vas a hablar con el padre de tu hijo o vas a hablar con el semental más cotizado de los últimos años? ─inquirió, Luisa.

Candy blanqueando los ojos en sinónimo de fastidio, le replicó: ─ ¿qué tiene mi atuendo? Visto como en cualquier ocasión lo haría.

─ Si continuas de mentirosa, te crecerá la nariz, ja, ja, ja. Ese vestido lo hiciste traer por catalogo hoy de una de las tiendas más prestigiosa de la ciudad londinense, es un diseño exclusivo de la marca: Oxford Street, evidentemente quieres hacer ver que eres más hermosa que ella, quieres hacer ver a Albert, su suerte de haberse ido, como diciéndole: eres un estúpido, mira lo que perdiste, soy mejor que ella, ¿cierto?

─ ¿Eres psicóloga? ─ preguntó, Candy con el ceño fruncido y ambos brazos cruzados a nivel de su diafragma. .

─Candy, si él no te valoró, no importa, ya habrá otro que si lo haga, y ese, es el que valdrá la pena.

Candy caminó hasta la cama, se sentó, juntó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ella, luego de una breve reflexión alzó la mirada y dijo:

─Tienes razón. Me cambiaré, me pondré lo habitual, unos jean semi ajustados y una blusa manga larga color ocre claro, y mis típicas sandalias bajas tipo romano; ─suspirando expresó─: el vestido lo guardaré para lucirlo en una verdadera ocasión especial.

─Oye.

─Sí.

─Catrina, sí, tiene redes sociales. Aquí aparece Albert, es una foto como de hace dos años. Están inaugurando una fundación para niños con… no se ve bien aumentaré el zoom. No se ve bien, qué cosas con la tecnología para unas cosas funciona para otras no, pero, el nombre de la fundación termina con A.

─ Oh, ese dato será suficiente para saber el nombre. Lleva una: "A", ja, ja, ja ¿Qué palabra no lleva "A"? Ja, ja, ja.

─ Cierto, todas. Ja, ja, ja. El 96% de las palabras lleva: A. Si no fuera por esas luces que taparon el letrero se leería con facilidad. Pero, veamos que dice el post: _William y Catrina, dos seres dedicados a ayudar a los desprotegidos desde las diferentes localidades, que se ubican en África. Desde hace 5 años inició esta hermosa labor, gracias a…_

─ ¿Qué más dice?

─ Nada, le doy al enlace y sale sitio web no disponible.

─ Sea lo que sea, sabré todo acerca de él. Está noche me lo dirá todo. ─dijo decida, recogiéndose el cabello.

─ Sonó la bocina. De un auto ha de ser el taxi.

─Seguro, ten, son los números del lugar en el que estaré.

─ Banco de Londres. ¡Cielos, el tipo es multimillonario! Debo embarazarme lo más pronto posible ─dijo Luisa en total entusiasmo.

─ ¿Para qué?

─ ¿Para qué, para qué? Y todavía lo preguntas; para que mi hija se case con tu hijo.

Candy, se sonrió; en ocasiones el comportamiento de su amiga le hacía reír. Respirando hondo sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y, fue en dirección a esa famosa cita en la que se encontraría con el hombre, que siempre soñó: volver a ver.

Continuará.

Gracias, a todas por sus comentarios en especial a Abril, vaya me sorprendiste con tantos comentarios positivos hacia mi persona, ¡me haces feliz! Dios nos bendiga y nos ayude siempre con su fuerza a levantarnos de los momentos difíciles. Amén.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Candy, a través de la ventana baja del taxi iba observando el trayecto, que la llevaría a rencontrarse con aquel hombre, que en tres mágicas noches, la hizo la mujer más feliz del universo; el estacionar del taxi, le permitió darse cuenta, que al fin llegó a su lugar destino.

─ ¿Cuánto le debo? ─Candy, preguntó al taxista.

─ Siete con cincuenta.

─ Tenga, gracias,

─ Estamus a sus ordenes ─respondió el hombre de origen hindú.

Candy, tras cerrar la puerta del vehículo, que la transportó hasta el banco central de Londres; se paró frente para contemplar la belleza arquitectónica, una estructura antigua, restaurada, después de la segundo Guerra Mundial y perfeccionada para ser más cómoda en la actualidad. Arreglándose el abrigo, avanzó hasta la puerta de entrada y antes, que, ella pudiera tocar el timbre de la recepción el señor de seguridad: le abrió y le hizo pasar en seguida, escoltándola hasta el piso siete.

Candy, se dijo a sí misma: No me extraña en absoluto tu poderío, quizás por eso tienes lo que quieres.

─ Llegamos, señora, entre, por favor ─le pidió el hombre con solemnidad.

Allí estaba Candy, frente al escritorio del Gran William Albert Ardlay, quien se encontraba sentado de espalda.

─ Albert ─pronunció Candy con voz inaudible, él al sentir su suave fragancia a rosas silvestres; ese aroma que permanecía vivo en él, se giró y se levantó. Estaban, uno frente al otro, contemplándose. Él se estremeció al recordar a su hermosa princesa, debajo de él, con los labios entre abiertos, gimiendo de deseo, moviéndose para darse más placer del que ya tenía, y él con sus van y ven de caderas: intensificaba más la fogosidad de sus cuerpos, a la vez, que la miraba a los ojos, para transmitirle, toda su fuerza y vigor masculino, que a ella simplemente la excitaba más.

─ ¿Cómo estas, Candy? ─inquirió el rubio.

Ella por su parte se imaginó, respondiéndole: ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Me preguntas qué cómo estoy, bastardo, miserable? ¡Te diré, cómo me siento!, sus niveles de adrenalina, aumentaban al visualizar en su mente, acercándose a él para darle una bófeta, luego otra y otra , y por qué no, agarrar la botella de coñac, que reposaba en una de las estanterías de su oficina para partírsela justo en medio de la cabeza; pero, analizó el futuro, dándose cuenta, que de hacerlo; sólo se ganaría un overol color naranja para vivir en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, durante un año, porque estaba totalmente segura, que la ejecutarían con una inyección letal, por asesinato en primer grado con premeditación y alevosía, al considérala un peligro ambulante, capaz de matar por frustración, sin pensar, además, en el árbol de genealógico de su hijo, el cual tendría que dejar una hoja en blanco para evitarse la vergüenza de explicar a sus bisnietos la trágica historia de sus padres. Después de esa meditación fugaz, contestó con cordialidad:

─ Bien, estoy, bien, gracias por preguntar, y, cuéntame: ¿cómo has estado? Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tenemos que ponernos al día con nuestras vidas. ─ Había expresado Candy con una linda sonrisa que irradiaba paz.

─ Ponernos al día, claro. ─expresó Albert, con una sonrisa amable─. Te ves… hermosa… más hermosa, que nunca ─añadió él.

Candy, el verle allí, a Albert, tan sexy con su traje de corte italiano, color negro, con finas rayas blancas, sin corbata, visualizándole su lampiño y bien moldeado pectoral, no pudiendo evitar responderle, dijo:

─ Tú, no te quedas atrás, estás más guapo que nunca, realmente pareces un dios griego, cielos, ¿lo dije en voz alta?, qué vergüenza, esperemos, que tu prometida no crea que me estoy ligando a su futuro esposo ─había expresado Candy en tono juguetón para limar asperezas y de cierto modo no hacerle ver que está botando la baba por él, una forma de corregirse, según ella.

─ Gracias, por el cumplido.

Lo que Candy, se reprochaba, es que de Albert habérsele acercado con firmeza para besarla, ella para nada le hubiera rechazado; por el contrario sin dudarlo, habría sucumbido en el placer de sus labios, sin importarle, que estuviera comprometido. Sólo para tener un breve instante de alegría al lado de esa persona, que la hace estremecer con el mínimo de contacto de piel, ni ella misma, sabía de dónde sacaba fuerzas.

─ Candy, disculpa por haberte citado aquí para conversar; pensé, que lo más idóneo sería un encuentro privado, sin personas a nuestro alrededor, que nos interrumpieran.

─ Entiendo, ─respondió, Candy, con compresión─ no sabías, ¿la reacción que yo, iba a tener al discutir los asuntos de nuestro hijo? Es normal que lo creas, la otra noche que nos vimos, tomé una actitud… un poco nerviosa, ¿si se puede decir? ─dijo ella tratándole de convencer─. Hm… producto de unas copas demás, ¿quizás?

─ Debió ser.

─ Sí, fue eso, ja, ja, ja, más la premura de ver a mi hijo. Lo amo.

─ Quiero conocerlo.

─ Vaya… debemos… dialogar.

Albert, quien había permanecido al lado de su escritorio; caminó hasta donde estaba parada, Candy. El tenerla tan cerca a él, a pocos milímetros de distancia, le hizo inclinarse a nivel de sus labios; antes de que ambos cayeran presos del deseo ferviente de unirse en mente, cuerpo y alma, vibró el celular de Albert:

─ Contestaré.

─ Adelante.

Candy, pensó: estaré delirando, será: ¿delirium tremen? No creo es un síntoma único de los alcohólicos, ja, ja, ja; pero, juré, que… me iba a besar, ¡es imposible!, nuestra relación, si se le puede decir, relación al simple hecho de que hicimos el amor unas cuantas veces. Dios suspiro cada vez, que me acuerdo, en fin, hoy en día es común follar entre amigos, pero, es que ni si quiera fuimos amigos, peor aún, fuimos: alumna-profesor.

─ Nuevamente, discúlpame, Candy, era George, informándome que todo está listo.

─ ¿Listo? ─repitió Candy.

─ Sí, iremos a cenar cerca del hotel Savoy, espero, no te moleste, mi atrevimiento.

─ Para nada, vayamos.

Albert, caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y la guió hasta la limusina que los trasladarían al sitio.

─ Albert, ¿es un restaurante lujoso? ¿Por qué no me avisaste para venir acorde a la ocasión?

Candy, pensó: ¡Cielos!, debí venir con el traje que tenía previsto, oh, Luisa, mala consejera, cuando te vea, ¡te ahorco!.

─ Candy, es un lugar informal, no te preocupes, además, tú eres: una mujer hermosa, no requieres de un fino traje para que los demás lo apreciemos.

¿Por qué eres tan irresistiblemente: bello? Se preguntó, Candy.

En efecto, el restauran al que llegaron, era elegante, ubicado en uno de los mejores rascacielos de la ciudad con vista a las grandes edificaciones de la zona. Ella rememoró aquella vez que él, la había llevado a un rascacielos ubicado en Chicago, ella consideró: que "definitivamente a Albert, le encanta las alturas". Por otra parte, pese a su exquisitez el restaurant era concurrido por personas que vestían de forma casual, por lo que Candy, no desencajó.

El camarero, los ubicó en la mejor mesa, con la mejor vista.

─Su mesa señor. ─Informó el mesero con una solemne reverencia propia de la realeza ─en seguida le tomarán su orden.

No habían pasado diez segundos, cuando ya estaba otro mesero tomándoles el pedido.

Albert, sin dudarlo, ordenó por ambos:

─ Por favor, para la dama: ensalada verde con salmón y aderezó de limón y especias, de bebida soda de naranja, sin gas, baja en azúcar y de postre pastel de chocolate. Para mí un filete de mignon con puré de patatas, beberé oporto, gracias. ─Culminó, Albert, devolviéndole la carta.

Candy, se quedó sorprendida al saber, que él, no olvidó sus gustos.

─ Candy, perdóname por haber ordenado por ambos.

─ No me incomoda, que lo hayas hecho.

─ Eso pensé, es que los sábados te gusta comer ligero, tu plato favorito: es el salmón.

Candy, le sonrío, haciendo el momento agradable. Después de la comida y unos tragos, tomaron fuerzas para hablar de lo que tanto necesitaban hablar. El primero en tomar la delantera del asunto, fue, Albert:

─ Candy, Catrina, me dijo; más bien me comunicó, que te visitó. Fuiste amigable con ella, gracias. Ella tiene una excelente impresión de ti, comprobó lo organizada y excelente madre que eres, con sólo ver tu hogar, y, al niño en las fotos, dice, que se ven inmensamente felices. Se vio tentada de pedirte una foto para enseñármela. Se abstuvo al considerar, que debías ser tú la encargada de mostrarme el retrato de nuestro hijo. Candy, cometí el error de irme y…, ¡rayos!, que irresponsable, asumí, que te cuidabas, debí preguntar, pero, no lo hice, sin embargo, hoy día me alegro de no haberme cuidado. Discúlpame por ser tan…

─ Egoísta ─repuso Candy.

─ Sí, es el término que merece mi comportamiento. El tener un hijo te coartó, te limitó de nuevas experiencias, que debías…, que debiste vivir. Las hiciste a un lado para criar a un hijo, sola, con tan solo 23 años. Pude participar, aligerándote la situación; haciéndotela menos compleja. Candy, quisiera saber… todo sobre él: ¿cómo fue su infancia? ¿Cuáles son sus gustos?

Mientras, Albert, le hacía miles de preguntas en cuanto al pequeño Clark, la mente de Candy viajó en el tiempo, recordando la importancia de la figura paternal en la vida de todo niño y más a la edad de 5 años, trasladándose a aquel momento en que la directora de la institución académica (school garden kids), se dirigía a ella con actitud firme y decida, para informarle:

─ Señora White, le he citado el día de hoy para notificarle, que su hijo ha tenido un comportamiento: incorrecto.

Candy tragó en seco, esperando lo peor, ¿qué cosa hizo su Clark, para que fuera considerado tan aberrante? Se preguntó. El enterarse, le producía un extraño dolor en el pecho, así que tomó valor para oírle.

─ La maestra asignada al grado de Clark White, nos ha notificado, que encontró a su niño junto con otro orinando sentados a solicitud de su hijo.

Candy, se dijo en sus cavilaciones: cielos, ¿es sólo eso?, tanto escándalo por eso, "vieja del demonio", casi me provoca un infarto. Candy, estaba allí sentada, sin inmutarse, escuchando atentamente todo lo que le decía la profesora.

─ Sé que esto lo puede ver como algo irrelevante, pero, mi deber como docente es detectar los problemas educativos a tiempo para solucionarlo, al niño ya se le orientó en cuanto a la forma correcta de orinar, el cual debe ser parado y no sentado, estableciendo las diferencias entre un varón y una hembra. La mayoría de los representantes creen que la etapa del desarrollo humano más importante es la etapa de la adolescencia ─con firmeza dijo─: ¡error!, es la infancia, que se da desde el nacimiento hasta los seis años, en esta edad los niños son una esponja, absorben todo lo que ven. Del observar al niño nos damos cuenta de quienes son los padres, ¿qué hacen? ¿Qué comen? ¿Qué beben? Todo lo sabemos, porque los hijos son el reflejo de los padres, sé que esto lo ve como chácharas, pero si ustedes los padres se preocuparan en orientar a sus hijos en cuanto a sus actitudes, nos ahorrarían el tener que molestarles.

Candy, aceptaba el sermón de la directora; sabía que tenía razón, puesto que tan sólo dos semanas atrás, ella encontró a su niño maquillado con su labial, sombra y rubor, a la vez, que se pintaba las uñas de las manos y de los pies, con su esmalte favorito, luciendo uno de sus vestidos. Antes de que Candy pudiera hablar, fue sorprendida por su amiga Luisa, quien la arrastró hasta el cuarto contrarió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dándole una fuerte bofetada.

─ ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? ─Candy había preguntado toda sorprendida.

─ Lo necesitabas.

─ ¡¿Cómo carajos voy a necesitar una bofetada, estás demente?!

─ Oh, sí, claro que sí, lo necesitabas. Ibas a reprender a tu hijo, generándole un fuerte trauma emocional y, debes hacerlo de manera correcta, que no lo vea como un pecado. Leí en los diarios, que el hijo de unos religiosos ortodoxos ,encontraron a su hijo de 14 años masturbándose y de la impresión le llamaron: crápula, hijo del mal y cuantos calificativos, eran requeridos para hacerle ver que su comportamiento era propio de un enfermo sexual, el asunto es que el niño se ahorcó al sentirse miserable. Por suerte, intervine antes de que puedas decirle algo indebido.

─ Gracias, Luisa, no lo vi desde ese punto de vista, dime, ¿cómo hago para corregirlo?

─ No sé, busca las palabras adecuadas.

─ Dios, no sé, ¿qué hacer?

En ese instante, Clark, abrió la puerta y, feliz le dijo a su madre:

─ Mamá, mira, pantalón, ¿verdad que mi trasero se ve hermoso? Enloquecerán a los chicos del bar texano, y me puse toallitas con alas para evitar manchar.

Luisa, fue al baño a vomitar y Candy, se desmayó, evocando su quinta y última salida al bar vaquero, porque justo esas palabras recién dicha por su hijo, eran las que había pronunciado, Luisa, en aquella ocasión.

Se les había hecho costumbre ir, todos los viernes al club a beber, hasta que sus hígados aguantara, además de entretenerse bailando y cantando, era una forma de no sentirse solas, mientras que Clark, era cuidado por la señora Fergunson, una mujer de casi 50 años de edad, afrodescendiente, viuda; su marido había muerto en servicio militar durante a una invasión a Irak. En ese lugar, después de que Candy y Luisa cantaran alegórica y melancólicamente: Stand By Your Man, se fueron asentar a la barra.

─ ¡Candy, iré al baño, ya vuelvo! ─le informó Luisa a Candy.

─ ¡Corre, que las cervezas se enfrían, de lo contrario deberé tomarlas! Ja, ja, ja. ─En eso se le acercó, un hombre de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos color oscuro, tan atractivo como los modelos de los anuncios Marlboro:

─ Hola, linda, excelente tema musical, hurra, ja, ja, ja. "Sí le amas estarás orgullosa de él", cantas como los ángeles, ¿te puedo invitar un trago? ─ al notar que Candy, le era indiferente, volvió a preguntarle con más amabilidad que antes: ¿qué dices preciosa, me aceptas la bebida?

─ Coge a tu madre.

─ Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? No entendí.

─ ¿A no entendiste? Te lo deletrearé: c-o-g-e a t- u m-a-d-r-e, es decir ¡COGE A TU MADRE! Lárgate de aquí, imbécil.

El chico al sentirse burlado frente a todos, se retiró.

─ Oh, Candy, ¡cómo has crecido! Ja, ja, ja. Otro que se va humillado.

Sin más, las dos amigas, siguieron disfrutando de la noche. Al cabo de una hora de lo ocurrido el cantinero se aproximó a Candy, para decirle que su taxi estaba esperándole afuera, asunto, que a ella le pareció raro, pues el taxi debía llegar a las 4 de la mañana para llevarlas hasta la casa de Luisa, donde reposarían; no iría a ver a su hijo con olor a alcohol. Al mirar a Luisa bailando felizmente con un vaquero, salió a averiguar, quizás le había pasado algo a su hijo, su corazón sentía un dolor extraño, que le hacía sentir incomodidad. Al salir en efecto estaba un taxi; pero, no era el habitual.

─ Hola, reina, ¿ahora si me aceptas el trago?

─ Candy, de inmediato corrió para meterse al bar.

─ ¿Qué pasó… ja, ja, ja, ya no eres tan fuerte como allá adentro, protegida por todos? ─le dijo el chico ofendido, sonriéndole laderamente con malicia.

─ No te tengo miedo, lo que te dije allá adentro, te lo repito aquí. ¡Coge a tu madre!

Él la agarró y la batuqueó contra el piso: ─ ¡Perra maldita! Llevaba días viéndote aquí, tomando valor para hablarte e iniciar una relación de amistad y posteriormente amorosa y tu perra, me tuviste que humillar frente a todos. Pagarás por tu burla.

Cuando el hombre, la llevaba al oscuro callejón, arrastrándola por los cabellos, apareció Luisa, quien sin pensarlo se le encaramó al tipo por el cuello, entre el forcejeo, pegaron contra la ventana de vidrio del bar, partiéndola en mil pedazos. Tal historia había acabado con 12 largas horas en aclarar la culpabilidad de cada uno, al demostrarse el intento de violación, añadiéndole el ojo morado de Candy, más laceraciones en ambas: le impusieron al hombre una multad de 100 mil dólares para cubrir gastos médicos y agravios al local, más dos años de prisión. A partir de ese momento prometieron no ir a otro centro nocturno a beber más de tres copas. Justo allí a Luisa, se le metió en la cabeza la idea de ser madre.

Y, con ese recuerdo Candy, regresó su mente hasta la institución donde la directora continuaba sermoneándola. Dándole una solución para lo que ella denominaba: necesidad de figura masculina.

─ Como le he dicho, doy soluciones a los problemas detectados a tiempos, por eso mi institución es la mejor, que existe. Le daré el número de un entrenador deportivo, que abrió una sección para pequeños. Usted es madre soltera y no es la primera ni la última, por ello, recomendamos en estos casos, inscribir a los niños en una actividad masculina.

Candy, salió del lugar con la firme convicción de hablar con su hijo.

─ Mi ángel, precioso, te quería decir…

─Sí, mami.

─ Existen cosas, que son de niños y otras que son de niñas.

─ ¿Cómo cuáles mamá?

─ Bueno, el maquillarse, eso sólo lo hacen las mujeres. Igualmente el uso de faldas…

Candy, tuvo la plática con su hijo. Según ella salió bien la charla. Pero a los días un hombre vestido de payaso llegó a su casa, acompañado de un hombre con traje escocés, le tocaban la puerta y el timbre con evidente molestia:

─ ¿A qué se debe sus visitas, les parece, qué es la forma correcta de tocar a la puerta de alguien?

─ ¿Usted es la madre del niño rubio, que se hace llamar Clark?

─ Sí, y no acepto, que se dirija a él, de manera peyorativa. ─Manifestó altivamente.

─ Soy, el padre del niño que invitó a su hijo a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

─ ¿Y, le pasó algo? ─dijo Candy, en tono de preocupación.

─ No, pero nos ha insultado en nuestra propia casa.

Candy palideció: ─No, entiendo, ¿qué les ha dicho para ofenderles?

─ Dio a entender que somos homosexuales, al payaso que contraté, y a mí, delante de mi hijo, en frente de todos los invitados. Dice que nuestras acciones son propias de una mujer. Agradezco, se lleve a su hijo de mi casa.

Fue cuando Candy, en definitiva comprendió, que su hijo necesitaba vincularse con los de su mismo género masculino. Al contactar al entrenador deportivo, se dio cuenta que era su vecino del frente: Arturo, un hombre apuesto de 38 años de edad, su esposa falleció en un accidente automovilístico, cuando su adorable Alex, tenía 3 años.

A partir de ese momento le llevaba a donde el vecino, todos los sábados a que jugaran o él lo llevaba a la casa de ella.

Se hicieron amigos. Un día llegó a la casa y encontró a su pequeño jugando al veterinario, ya no usaba sus cosas femeninas. A Luisa, le alegró ver al pequeño imitando a Arthur, quien sorpresivamente era veterinario; pero, cuando Clark sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una mofeta, que se orinó, Luisa fue a al baño a vomitar y Candy, se desmayó. A Candy, le tocó, bañarse y lavar la habitación con jugo de tomate, que seguidamente remodeló a raíz del incidente.

El asunto de su hijo había mejorado considerablemente, gracias a Arturo, en ocasiones se coqueteaban, ella pensó que era tiempo de salir con un hombre para darle un padre a su hijo, y al decidirse a dar el primer paso para iniciar una relación más allá de lo afectivo, escuchó un ruido raro que provenía de la casa de Arturo, eran las dos de la tarde y, a esa hora los niños estaban en el colegio, así que se asomó, al hacerlo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos en la cocina: Arturo, estaba follando con la hija de los Carson una joven, que tenía tres días de haber cumplido 18 años. Él al notar su presencia dejó de penetrar a la joven, provocando que los ojos de Candy se abrieran más de lo que ya los tenía; al ver su bien dotado amigo, Candy, se fue de allí, en seguida, buscando de borrar de su mente tal imagen. Arturo, caminó velozmente para darle alcance.

─ Candy, espera. ¡Espera, déjame explicarte!

─ Tranquilo, Arturo no me debes explicación.

─ Somos amigos y… tú me atraes… sólo que caí… en la tentación… ya sabes… soy hombre.

─ Claro, entiendo ─dijo sonriéndole. Más atrás de ellos salió Mili.

─ Señora White, por favor, no le diga a mis padres. Me castigarán, yo lo amo y sólo sé que no puedo vivir sin él.

─ Ambos, se pueden tranquilizar, no diré nada. Su secreto estará a salvo, conmigo.

Candy, pensó: Ay, niña cómo decirte, que en unos años, ya no te parecerá tan atractivo. En fin, no seré yo, quien te abra los ojos; pero, lo que sí, haré es limitar mi relación con este señor, de la que me salvé, de seguro, me hubieran llamado: Alce, con los cuernos, que me iba a montar. Por otro lado, tampoco me conviene que mi hijo préciense este tipo de conducta, no deseo que sea un adultero.

Y con todos esos recuerdos, llenos de miles de imágenes, Candy, reaccionó a la petición de Albert.

─ Candy, no deseo alargar más el encuentro con mi hijo, quiero verlo mañana, ¿puedo?

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por todos sus comentarios, mil gracias deseo contestar a todas, pero vaya me duele ya los dedos, gracias por ser siempre la primera en comentar Lopez, al igual Lorena (Loreley), excelente escritora, MadelRos, tus comentarios son tan buenos como tus historias me gustan mucho, Rosario: la verdad, no iba continuar, tras una disputa con mi esposo la terminé yo ja, ja, ja quien me dice que escribo demasiado y aburro, ya le dije que me vale escribo lo que me guste, aunque si es cansón ja, ja, ja, pero ya deseo contar todo para terminarla. Yagui, invitada, Katnnis, Keyla, Sayuri, pivoine3. Gracias a todas se les quiere.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

─ ¿Mañana? ─había preguntado, Candy, con total asombro─ Me parece, pronto, en realidad… muy pronto, debo prepararlo, hablarle de ti… hacerle saber… que eres su padre…

─ Entiendo, el encuentro entre ambos ha sido inesperado. Lo más conveniente para los tres… será que tú, estés presente en cada momento para que él sienta seguridad.

─ ¡Cielos!, se me olvida que también eres, psicólogo, ¿Dónde estabas hace dos años, cuando el niño buscó el adulto más próximo para imitar? ¡Perdón! Perdón, no quise sonar mordaz.

─ Candy… tú eres lo más importante… que tengo en la vida… no quiero sentirme como un acosador o una persona que… te asfixia. Te digo mis verdaderos sentimientos para que… Candy… siempre que necesites a alguien: estaré yo, sea como sea, estaré. Verás… dime: ¿qué realmente deseas? Respetaré tu decisión.

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste? ─Había lanzado Candy, sin pensar─ Lo siento, no debí preguntar. Digo, lo que tuvimos es común en nuestra época, disfrutar del sexo. No estamos en inicios del año 1900, donde el hombre cortejaba con flores, bombones y… cuanta pendejera a la mujer de hoy por más que nos queramos ver como liberales, nos gusta.

Albert, la vio sorprendido, ¿qué trataba de decirle, Candy? Le quería; es decir, ¿qué a ella sí le resultó importante?, ¿lo tomó en cuenta como futura pareja, definitiva? Albert, sacó valor para enfrentarla, sosteniéndole las manos entre las de él, le dijo:

─ Candy… jamás olvidé tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus labios y sobre todo tu aroma, que permanece vivo en mi piel. ─Culminó haciéndole a un lado un mechón del cabello que tapaba su rostro.

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste? ─ella preguntó una vez más, esta vez con lágrimas que buscó de contener.

Esa pregunta le hizo a Albert revivir el pasado.

─ Candy, fui a África a despejar mi mente; quería iniciar una relación contigo, pero antes de involucrarte en mi vida, debía realizar ese viaje para saber si estaba preparado para tener una vida estable junto a ti. Por otro lado, no sabía si tú estabas lista para una vida estable, conmigo, tú tan sólo tenías 23 años, a esa edad quieres vivir; disfrutar nuevas aventuras, sin ataduras, conocer a otros chicos, no quería ser un impedimento en tu vida y antes de que me dijera: la pasamos bien, mientras duró. Me fui.

─ Ahora, tienes una relación estable junto a Catrina. Ella es una mujer dulce, divertida; será una excelente compañera para ti.

─ Claro, lo será… Candy…

─Bien, son casi las nueve, mejor nos vamos, el niño espera por mí. Mañana le explicaré de tu presencia, te parece, ¿si vas a las doce?

─ Gracias, por darme la oportunidad.

─ El niño necesita conocer a su padre ─expresó Candy, con una sonrisa amable.

Albert, pidió la cuenta, canceló y caminó junto a Candy, hasta la limusina, ninguno decía palabra alguna. Cuando la limusina paró frente a la casa de Candy, ella se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura labial, se miraron por unos breves segundos conteniendo el aliento, pero antes de poder avanzar en sus deseos carnales, Candy, abrió la puerta y corrió a gran velocidad hasta la puerta de su casa. Albert al notar que entró, le dijo al chofer que avanzara.

En el departamento de Albert, Catrina lo recibía:

─ ¿Cómo te fue? ─inquirió con gran entusiasmo.

─ ¿Cómo decirte? Por un lado excelente: mañana veré a mi hijo, y por el otro…

─ No te fue bien, ¿cierto? ─Albert negó con la cabeza─ Albert, Dios, debe ser benevolente con nosotros, ante tantas penurias que vivimos ─ella suspiró─ sobre todo en África, allá en ese lugar en que hayamos nuestro amor: el amor que perdurará en nosotros y que nunca olvidaremos.

─Así, es, estará siempre entre nosotros.

Catrina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró a dormir.

En la casa de Candy, ella observaba con ternura a Clark, que yacía dormido más de una hora. Luisa se le acercó a Candy, preguntándole en voz baja:

─ ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

─ Bien, vayámonos a mi recamara.

Al entrar al cuarto, Luisa, preguntó entusiasmada:

─ ¡Ya llegamos! ¿Cómo estuvo?

─ Más seductor, que nunca… tienes un mensaje en tu celular, hm, ¿es la foto de Catrina? Un momento, ¿Por qué es tu amiga?

─ Porque es súper linda e inteligente.

─ ¿Es el motivo? ─inquirió Candy arqueando una ceja.

─ Lo siento, necesitaba pedirle consejos de belleza. ─Sin querer se le activo el clic de voz:

 _Ya sabes linda, si eres castaña, el color que te favorece es el rosa, como tu rostro es ovalado puedes usar blusas…_

Luisa lo desactivó de inmediato.

─ Vaya se hicieron íntimas, en mi ausencia, ¿qué es diseñadora de modas?

─ No, es orfebre, ¿sabías que trata con la realeza? Le hace los diseños exclusivos a la mismísima Reina…

─ ¡Qué emoción!

─ Deja la ironía, es una mujer excepcional…─sin querer se le activó otro clic de voz.

 _Quiero tener hijos, pero ir a un centro de inseminación artificial, me resultaría costoso. También está la posibilidad, que encuentre un hombre, pero si me pasa como a mi amiga que encontró al mega hombre y este la puso en todas las posiciones, sí, la puso en 4, en 3, en 2, 1 y fuera desapareció._

Antes de que nuevamente, Luisa, buscara la forma de desactivarlo, Candy, se lo arrebató:

─A ver, déjame leer, ¿qué dice la Catrina?, dice: _¿Eres amiga de Candy?_ Ahora, todos saben que Albert, me abandonó.

Luisa, moría de la vergüenza.

Continuará.

Rosario: te diré que no continué la historia en el anterior, porque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Ja, ja, ja, pero ante la insistencia decidí avanzarla.

Lorelei, me alegra de que te guste la historia al igual que Katnnis, chidamami, Yagui, tienes razón en lo que dices sólo que a esa edad es normal que los niños quieran imitar, por ello debemos cuidar nuestras actitudes frente a ellos. Katiuska, a la edad de 40 años los hombres inexplicablemente se ponen más buenos ja, ja, ja, Venezolana Lopez: mil gracias por tus comentarios tan acertados, es cierto criar un hijo es un caos, aunque yo no lo sé, porque no tengo hijos. pivoine3: ya pronto sabremos que sucede entre él y ella. Abril, Silvia e invitado, ya sabremos, porque se comporta así.


End file.
